Acuarelas de hielo
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: Ante sus ojos, ocurría un fenómeno bastante inusual, casi divino e irreal. En un par de años él seguiría los pasos de su mentor y se convertiría en el siguiente Santo de Oro de Acuario, y a pesar de ello, volvió a sentirse el muchachito inexperto que todavía era.


Yo solo estoy buscando una excusa para escribir sobre Krest (a veces es mejor ser honesta).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** " _Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_ no me pertenece, es autoría de _Shiori Teshiyori;_ así como _Saint Seiya_ es propiedad y autoría de _Kurumada Masami"._ No obstante, todo personaje no-canon que aparezca o se haga breve mención y/o referencia —y que no sea de otro fanfic, por supuesto—, es mío. Esto es sin fin de lucro, de fans para fans.

* * *

 _ **«Acuarelas de hielo».**_

 _«Como un carnaval de pirotecnia, entre fugaces destellos, el cielo resplandecía. Las rupestres pinturas de constelaciones junto a una particular aurora boreal gigantesca y de larga extensión se reflejaban en aquella superficie helada. El paisaje ártico a su alrededor se contagió de dichos colores y adquirió todo tipo de tonalidades._

 _«—Dime, ¿no te parece hermoso, Krest? —inquirió, contemplando las llamativas luces y formas de colores en la aurora boreal que se reflejaban en el hielo bajos sus pies._

 _Decidieron adornar la escena esparciendo escarcha con sus dedos. Por un momento, la Vía Láctea no parecía la gran cosa al carecer de tal efecto arcoíris._

 _Ante sus ojos, ocurría un fenómeno bastante inusual, casi divino e irreal._

 _«—Ya lo creo —concordó un joven Krest, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Era su décimo segundo cumpleaños; y si no podía imaginar algo mejor a pasar ese día con una de las personas más importantes en su vida, la vida quiso probarle lo contrario._

 _«Toda cuestión lógica que pudiera falsear o explicar lo que sus ojos veían se había perdido, eso no importaba ahora. Extravió todo pensamiento racional y se dejó llevar por la felicidad que aquella vista le producía, anonadado ante su belleza. Justo ahora era un niño que se emocionaba por todo lo que la vida le mostraba._

 _«En un gesto de afecto, su acompañante apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza, su bello rostro dibujó una radiante y cálida sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiarle al deslumbrante espectáculo a un par de metros de distancia. Atribuyéndoselo a una mera cuestión de edad, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo carmesí, impregnadas de algo más que vergüenza. En un par de años, él seguiría los pasos de su mentor, se convertiría en el siguiente Santo de Oro de Acuario, y a pesar de ello, volvió a sentirse el muchachito inexperto que todavía era._

 _«Krest pensó que probablemente, nunca en su vida, volvería a ver algo semejante._

 _«—Ni los mismísimos dioses lo podrían haber creado —Fue su inocente comentario._

 _Su acompañante ocultó entre sus dedos, una risilla infantil que se le escapó._

 _«—Entonces —una traviesa mirada lo descolocó—, podrías tomarlo como un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte._

 _«En ese entonces, no sabía que una larga vida le esperaría, permitiéndole volver a presenciar tal evento en más de una ocasión cuando la repentina muerte de su mentor le haría heredar la vestimenta dorada de acuario y tomar su lugar en las guerras santas venideras»._

* * *

" _Si la vida fuera_ _como los sueños, estos incluso conocerían tarde o temprano su conclusión. Todo llega a su fin, Krest"._

—¿Krest? —llamó una aterciopelada voz femenina tras su espalda.

El ruido de las pisadas entre la nieve no llegó a sus oídos. Estaba demasiado concentrado en los colores que se reflejaban en el agua congelada de la fuente. Una mano se posó delicadamente en su hombro y entonces él supo que alguien más estaba a su lado. Volteó en la dirección de quien reclama su atención. Por un segundo, la imagen frente a él se transformó: Las ondulaciones oscuras se confundieron con amplios mechones lacios y la ilusión de una máscara dorada se diluyó para moldear los rasgos faciales de Madame Garnet.

—¿Qué te sucede?

Él pudo notar la obvia preocupación en su voz. En la mirada afligida de aquella exquisita dama francesa podía reflejarse el rostro de su rejuvenecido cuerpo, pero él todavía se sentía un viejo. Tal visión le resultó irreal y de inmediato desvió la mirada.

Krest podía sentir algo frío en sus mejillas, y recordó que estaba haciendo allí: Hoy era su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera le importaba recordar cuántos años estaba cumpliendo exactamente. Hacía mucho tiempo se dedicaba a contemplar su existencia como un mero sueño, esperando la muerte al despertar; sin más compañía que castillos en forma de glaciares y un infinito mar helado.

Helado…

De inmediato, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: De los carnosos labios de Madame Garnet brotó algo de vapor frío, y que ella portaba un enorme y grueso abrigo de piel, el cual cubría las finas telas de su largo vestido, fundiéndose con la nieve que les llegaba a los tobillos.

Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de nieve y la fuente estaba completamente congelada.

—Mis disculpas, Madame Garnet —hizo una breve reverencia—. En un segundo lo arreglaré.

¿En qué momento él…?

—Déjalo —le ordenó—. Me gusta lo que has hecho.

Krest volvió su concentración hacia el reflejo de los multicolores que bailaban en la pista de hielo en la fuente.

—Dime, ¿qué ves? —le cuestionó Garnet.

La dama se enfocó en la dirección que Krest indicaba con un dedo. Eran las mismas llamativas luces y figuras, bolas de colores del cielo que se reflejaban en el agua congelada, producto de la aurora boreal que se dibujaba en pleno cielo nocturno: Las constelaciones y la vía Láctea se pintaban esa noche en coloridas acuarelas.

El antiguo caballero de acuario sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Krest revivía una epifanía _._ Era igual a aquella ocasión.

—Es —la diva francesa no hallaba las palabras que pudieran describir su estado, o si quiera, calificar el escenario—… muy hermoso.

Aquel singular acontecimiento, sin duda, era una maravilla.

—Sí, lo es —Krest asintió.

La algarabía de presenciar de nuevo ese fenómeno no aminoró ante la ausencia de cierta persona, a quien deseó tener su lado para disfrutar el momento. Sin embargo, su compañera de ideales era una nada despreciable compañía.

—Mi regalo —susurró.

Madame Garnet le miró confundida, sin entender a lo que se refería.

—La primera vez que presencié un evento igual a este fue con motivo de mi doceavo cumpleaños. Cada año, dicho evento vuelve a suceder, justo como hoy. Fue obra de una mujer muy bella. La mujer más bella que he visto en mis cinco siglos de vida… Quizás la palabra "bella" no alcance a describirla.

—¿Quién era esa persona?

En sus palabras se saboreaba el interés por conocer a tal beldad digna de recibir los elogios de un hombre tan frío como lo era Krest. No todos los días el más leal a su servicio hablaba acerca de su pasado.

Krest no dudo en hacérselo saber.

—Mi maestra.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Esto **DEBÍ** subirlo en el cumpleaños de Krest. _¿Por qué no lo hice?_ _A saber._


End file.
